thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fawn Talons ~ District 10
' You should be the one lying there dying! Not Billy! ' Fawn to Missy Turner, The 399th Annual Hunger Games **** This is a tribute by Sambaroses. Please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is a finished tribute, and Sambaroses first district 10 tribute, as well as the first 16 year old. :) 'Fawns Basics' Name: 'Fawn Talons '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''10 '''Age: '''16 '''Height: '''5'9 '''Fears: '''Small spaces. '''Weapon: '''Scythes and other farming tools, and fairly passable with throwing knives. 'Appearance Tall and lithe, she has curly, hazelnut brown hair that falls to her shoulders, crystalline hazel eyes that nearly always shine, and lightly tanned skin. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 'Strengths' Is fairly athletic, and having worked and been around a farm since the year dot, she's is very good with scythes and other farming tools. Hardworking and focused (Most of the time), she's good at running and hand to hand combat too. 'Weaknesses' She can be quite moody sometimes, and she's not that great at making friends, so she holds on tightly to the few she does have. Sometimes she will tune people out and opt for daydreaming instead if she finds her current company boring, which can easily mean she takes her eye of the ball and lose focus. Also has a very sarcastic, mocking sense of humour that gets on peoples nerves sometimes. 'Personality' Headstrong and exceedingly stubborn, she's generally a kind, sweet girl once you get to know her, though a lot of people seem to never see past her 'Unique' sense of humour. Loves animals and insects of all kinds, usually in preference to most people, and could just lie in the fields by her house for hours, watching the clouds and listening to the birds in the trees. 'Backstory' Has lead a relatively quiet life in the district, and has been working on the farm she lives in since the year dot, assisting her mother, father, and older sisters in planting and harvesting crops that they can sell as feed for the many animals in district 10, as well as feed the two cows, chickens, and sheep they have, which provide them with milk, eggs, and wool. 'Interview Angle' Confident and Sarcastic. 'Bloodbath Strategy' Fight her way through to a scythe or something similar, maybe pick up a backpack if she can, and then run, and run fast, away from there and into cover. 'Games Strategy' Actively avoid most of the other tributes as best she can, and track down a safe water source and shelter for her first night in the arena, preferably away from the others. Then she'll just keep moving for the rest of the games, not letting any wannabe career, or real career for that matter, get in her way. 'Token' ' '''A little chain bracelet with cow, sheep, and chicken charms attached to it, a strange token, but something she's owned since she was 5 years old. 'Alliances' If she finds someone she trusts enough, then definitely, yes. Just anybody who isn't a career really. :) 'Games Participated In' The 399th Annual Hunger Games '''Hosted By:' Lightstone123 Placing: TBA Pre Games: ' He doesn't have to be my only ally either. I could get an entire group to align with me. And I'm going to need it. Because I'm not going to survive these Games alone. ' Before the games, Fawn allied with Billy Mcgranger - her district partner - and the Anti-Careers, which included Kim Thorburn, Misty Honeysuckle, and Jac Price to name but a few, as well as being picked on during training by Carmine Morrisa and Anais Morrisa, when they mocked her trying to use a club and said ' Get out of our sight you troll-faced wench! Our I'll use your head as a target! ' , which made Fawn promptly get out of their way. She recieved a 6 in training and odds of 29 - 1. During the Games: Fawn got through the bloodbath surprisingly easily as it turns out, though they lost a few allys in the process. It was clear from the start that Fawn had a close if somewhat awkward bond with Billy as she was nearly always mentioned being near him, though it was also a little strained at times like when he burst into song and she slapped him right across the face. They soon came across a military encampment however, which contained many crates, a lot of which had useful contents, including a knife for Fawn, food, smoke grenades, ropes etc. They used the tents for shelter and stayed there for the night, in which Fawn silently cried herself to sleep. The Next Day, day 2, they were mentioned again, this time with a new plan, to surround the cornucopia with wire via the jungle and then electrify it. Fawn was the lookout, keeping an eye on a career called Jake and the rest of the cornucopia. Suddenly a shout filled the air, followed by another sound like something whipping through the air, and a scream. Her scream. Billy tries to run off and help her, but he's held back by Azalea Finch, another anti-career, as she trys to convince him that Fawn did her job. No cannon went off so they knew she wasn't dead, but that besides that they knew nothing more. Later on in the day their alliance was mentioned again, this time from the POV of Billy, who had been sprinting through the jungle since their alliance had been ambushed a little earlier on. He stumbled upon Fawn, who was happy to see him, though they soon realise that they've both been split from their alliance. She explained that the scream he'd heard earlier was when Jake had fired an arrow at her that had skimmed her thigh, the skin having swelled up and adopted a blue hue. They were mentioned yet again on the morning of Day 3, where they finally found Azalea and Jac. Fawn had recieved some antidote for the wound - which had turned out to be poisoned - from her sponsors ( *cough* Me *cough*), and Azalea had yet another plan that involved allying with another alliance. They soon strike up an alliance with two tributes called Clark and Missy, which is just what they wanted. The aforementioned plan turned out to be to take over the cornucopia, and they suceed, though they lost an alliance member along the way, Clark to be exact, and also a tribute called Henry who appeared to be trying to help them. Fawn was lying face down in the sand during the aftermath next to Billy, who she presumed to be dead. He wasn't as it tuned out, as he moaned something that could quite possibly have been her name, though he might have been on his way to death as Fawn had pulled out two metallic stars from his shoulder and back, assuming he was deceased. Jumping up she raced to look through the crates there to find some medicine for him, but was horrified to discover that the careers had been in the process of destroying everything when they attacked, meaning there was nothing left. Jac suggested that they needed to swim out and get some moss to try stop the bleeding, when Missy chimed in: ' What's the point? He's going to die anyway. Just like Clark and Henry. Just like all if us. Why does it matter? ' At this point Fawn retaliated surprisingly strongly, exclaiming: ' You stupid little b*tch! You think that just because your friends are dead that we should give up?! That we shouldn't even try?! You should be the one lying there dying! Not Billy! ' After Missy then suggested that if she cared so much she should get the moss, she turned on her heel and went to get some, obviously very angry. While Fawn was getting moss, Jac voiced his concerns to Azalea about what would happen to Fawn if Billy died, saying: ' I think she loves him. Even if she hasn't consciously realized it yet. But if he dies...I can't count on her acting in the best interest of the group. ' They then went on to discuss the fact they may not be able to keep her as an ally if he does, as she would probably be too unstable. Fawn returns with the moss and Jac begins to treat Billys wounds, doing teh best he can. TBC. Notes: Firstly I apoligise for the length of that summary thingy and all the qoutes, but it was just so very qoutable, and if you've made it this far I applaud you! *Claps loudly* Secondly, Wolfgirl, the owner of Billy and I came to the ship name 'Fally' for them, which is now their official ship. x3 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 10 Category:15 year olds Category:Sambaroses's Tributes